If I Die Young
by HeyThereDelilah2018
Summary: We all know the Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. But he went through a friendship with an optimistic, just different twelve year old girl. And he writes down the story, because this girl made a splash in the ocean that will forever be remembered. (This is a collab with EverAbernathyFan!)
1. Preface: You Lie

**So, this is obviously going to be a predictable ending...so you think. Um...you do know what's going to happen to my OC, so just read on and hopefully you don't get too attached. Um...thank you for giving this a chance, and I hope you like it! Please review, it would mean the world to me to hear from you. :) Also, for the most part this story will most likely be in Finnick Odair's POV, because of what happens in the preface. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or it's characters...only Marina.**

**Preface: You Lie**

Finnick Odair had become the youngest tribute to ever win the Hunger Games. He was fourteen and from District Four. He had won because of all of the sponsors who based their chances on his appearance. Basically, he was the new heartthrob of Panem, and he found something very wrong with that.

And as the months past, he found a lot of things wrong with it. Things he was forced to do. Things he found out. He grew up too quickly, and he began wishing that he had had the same fate as his District Partner. Maybe she was the true lucky one.

And he began thinking about that even more as the Victory Tour came to an end. The last stop was his home, District Four. But he would have to address her family, of whom he hadn't seen since...well, he just hadn't seen them at all. However, he felt like he knew them from how she would talk about them so much. She loved them with all her heart and it seemed like they were a close family, very much like his own. And that was what worried him the most about it all.

And then he was standing on that stage, wringing his hands with worry. How would he do this? He was dressed in a navy blue button up shirt and a pair of white pants, very nice. He couldn't look in the front row as he said thank you for all the sponsors and motivation. And then it was time to talk about her.

Finnick took a deep breath and finally looked down at the front row of people. And gathered there, he saw a group of people. She had said she had a large family, underfed from the amount of siblings she had. A man with pepper hair-who Finnick assumed to be her father-was glaring up at him as though it all was Finnick's fault. A woman with white hair was already in tears, her emerald green eyes just like her daughter's. Then there were six older boys, a young woman holding a baby, and one young boy. A couple of the older boys were glaring at Finnick, the youngest looked confused. The woman was in tears as she held a sleeping baby. This was her family.

"I never met Marina before a few months ago. I regret not being able to know her better. But through the time we spent together, it seemed as if I'd learned more than I've ever known about anyone else. I guess I could say we were best friends. I would have given my life for her, you have to understand that," Finnick began, wincing as he heard a soft sob from the older woman.

"She had a great small, a contagious laugh. It seemed as though she were optimistic about everything, even at the moment of her...passing," Finnick cringed at the word. He hated admitting that he was alive and she was dead. "Her name meant 'of the sea', and I really and truly believe she was. The sea is strong, excited, and overall just intriguing. I will never cease to wonder how Marina could stay herself with what she'd gone through."

Finnick paused, not sure of if he could continue. But he did, as he needed to get it all off of his chest. "I am sorry I could not save her. I would have if I could've. But I will always remember her, she will always be in my mind. I will try to stay optimistic, because she will want everyone she knew to have that quality. A piece of her is in all of us, and it's up to us to cherish that little piece. She died so, so young and she didn't deserve one bit of it. She was a hero, and I will forever strive to be like her."

It was silent after that, and he quickly stepped off of the stage. As he passed by Marina's family, the young woman holding the baby stopped him, grabbed his forearm. She had the same emerald green eyes as Marina did, making Finnick wince slightly as he looked at her. This woman had the same golden brown hair as Marina had. They had to be sisters.

"You lie. You won't remember her. Her younger brother, Aquarius won't either. And now my little daughter won't remember her only aunt. She won't have even met her. You lie. You could've saved her, but you didn't. You lie, you lie, you lie," The woman told him, tears streaming down her face.

Finnick didn't say one word. He just walked away. He didn't say anything, because he knew he was right.

****And so that night, he sat by the fireplace and began writing the story down in an unused journal, because the story needed to be told and remembered...


	2. Chapter One: Starts With Goodbye

**So thanks for reading and the review! I appreciate it! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to EverAbernathyFan as she has amazing stories and we are currently in the process of a Hunger Games collaboration fic. So, I hope you like this chapter and I would go check out her stories!(Oh, and reviews would be great!)**

Chapter One: Starts With Goodbye

I never knew that this Reaping would be so different. I was fourteen years old and living my life to the fullest. I had so many friends and a loving family. I was already working out on a fishing boat with my father. I had my life laid out in front of me, and I was eager to begin living it just right. I never had the feeling that it would be so...unpredictable.

I woke up with a start, hearing my sister scream at my younger brother for taking her shoe. Evangeline was twelve years old, and had to dress up nice this year. She would attend the Reaping with the fear of being picked. I was so worried for her, I really was. We were a family that was well off, so we never had to worry about tesserae, but anything can happen when the Capitol is involved.

I groaned and rolled off the bed, hitting the wood floor with a thump. I heard laughter as two young kids ran into the room squealing and giggling. A boy with black messy hair jumped up onto my bed, running from a girl with long bronze hair like mine. The six year old boy was holding a black flat shoe, obviously Evangeline's. Evangeline's ice blue eyes wavered on my still body before flicking back up to the boy. "Give me my shoe, Finley!" She screamed, hopping up on the bed as well.

I soon sat up and rolled my sea green eyes. I picked Finely up by his armpits and sat him down on the floor. I raised an eyebrow and he quickly dropped the simple black shoe. He was always listening to me, he wanted to be like me, and if that meant being kind to Evangeline then he would try. Trying didn't mean succeeding, but the thought counted.

"Thanks, Finn!" Evangeline exclaimed, hugging me tight and running energetically from the room. I roll my eyes once more before getting ready for the Reaping. I throw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up long-sleeve shirt. My bronze hair was messy but in a way that makes it look like it was intentional. I was about ready.

Was I nervous this year? Very, I always am. I mean, I've trained a bit with a trident and I'm very good with it, but we're not as big into the Games as District Two or One. The Hunger Games wasn't the main aspect of our lives, and I was certainly glad for it.

I stepped out of the bedroom and down to where the kitchen was. I hugged my parents, them looking at me worriedly, before I exited the door with Evangeline beside me. We would go to the square before Finley and my parents, as we were in the drawing for the tributes. However, as we begin walking a couple of twelve year old girls join us. Of course, they were Evangeline's friends. I couldn't help but spy on their conversation, as it had to be interesting.

"Evie, did you see that girl today?! She was swimming, and her ribs were showing through her skin! How gross is that?!" A girl with blond hair shrieked, the group of three soon laughing.

"Oh, I know! That girl is like a skeleton! It is so unappealing," A girl with red hair added with a loud laugh.

Who were they talking about? Why would they be so...rude, talking about her? She probably came from a very poor family. Evie found this amusing, though, because she was giggling along with them.

"Evangeline, who are you talking about?" I asked her, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Oh, just this girl named Marina. Her brothers are hot but she's...gross, and stupid, and ugly," Evangeline explained. "She has, like, six brothers and one sister."

My eyes widened as she explained the young girl. Ugly? I seriously had doubted that one, as nobody could really be ugly. They probably just didn't like her for some strange reason, that was all. I opened my mouth to tell them off, when Evangeline pointed to the right of us and giggled, "There she is."

I glanced over and saw a girl who had to be around Evangeline's age with golden brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, locks of it bouncing in curls. She had bright, emerald green eyes and a dirty face. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in from hunger, but she still had a grin on her face. Freckles dotted over her nose and cheeks. The clothes she wore were obviously hand-me-downs, and showed that she was scrawny and underfed. She was walking with five other boys. Some of them looked obviously older, a couple younger, and some that could be around her age. However, all of them had the same look of anxiety flat on their faces. I could just barely over hear their conversation.

"You won't get picked, Marina, I promise. As your older brother, I won't let you. I can't let my only sister die," One of the taller boys said. They had the relative traits that she had, and most of District Four had.

"Why are you staring at her, Finn? She doesn't matter," Evie stated in plain disgust and shock. Her friends still looked at me as if I were some hero, even though I've done nothing for them. They obviously hung around Evie because of me. It was plain to see. They would spend more time trying to talk to me than to my sister. Because, well, Evangeline could just be a plain brat sometimes. Like with this younger girl.

"Everyone matters, Ev," I replied with a sort of distant tone in my voice. I was looking for a way to get away from these younger girls. And soon enough, I had spotted my group of friends. I grinned and hurried away from the girls and towards the fourteen year old section.

"Hey, Finnick! You're here!" One of them laughs, clapping me on the back. "And you brought your fan club with you!"

I roll my eyes at the boy-who is much shorter than me-and shove him a bit. "Oh shut up, Sebastian. It's not like a chose to have some creepy little girls following me around wherever I go."

"I think you like it!" Aqua laughs, as she stands at the edge of the girl's section. "I mean, you make no move to get them to stop being creepy, now do you, Finn?"

"I do! I try to avoid them! My charming smile just lures everyone in," I joke, smiling a killer smile.

Then they...burst out laughing. "Everyone but the ladies, Finn," Sebastian laughs.

"Yeah, that's why Sebastian talks to you...," Aqua giggles, shaking her full head of brunette curls.

"Yeah...wait...hey! No way!" Sebastian shrieks, shaking his head rapidly.

"You're queer for sure, Seb," Aqua laughs, shoving his shoulder.

"Maybe just a bit there, Sebastian," I joke, grinning sheepishly.

Sebastian is about to answer when the escort steps up to the stage. Sequin has her bright, curly blue hair all around her abdomen in a scary sight. Her outfit is covering practically every inch of her pale green and sparkly body, except her hands, neck, and face. She grins excitedly, bright green lipstick on her lips. Aqua stifles a giggle as the video about the Hunger Games begins. Sequin was just so ridiculous all of us were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Now, let's start with the guys this year!" Sequin trills, sounding as if it were a big change. As if we didn't do this every year. She reaches into the Reaping bowl and draws out her pick for a name. She finally plucks one of out the bowl and struts back to the microphone, not tripping once in her overly large heels. "Finnick Odair!"

My eyes widen slightly. I've trained, but my whole life isn't about the Hunger Games. Especially not at fourteen. However, the look of surprise changes into a look of tranquility. Someone will volunteer, they always do for the guys. Sometimes for the girls. However, as I stand on the stage, looking right at my shocked and tearful friends, I realize there won't be a volunteer this year. I'll be fourteen, and going into the Hunger Games with limited training.

Sequin moves on and plucks a girl's name. However, she stands a bit closer to me than she normally would have. I stifle a sigh as I realize what my appearance will do to the Capitol. "Evangeline Odair!"

Oh no. Evangeline looks surprised and somehow...arrogant as she steps to the stage. Nobody volunteers yet, as it'd be nice to get rid of the district brat. That's what everyone is thinking, I know it, too. Sequin looks beside herself as a group of siblings head to the arena together. And then I hear it. It's a soft, unsure voice, but I hear it all the same. "I volunteer as tribute."

Everyone turns their heads to face a twelve year old, ratty looking girl. She looked unsure and very afraid. The older boy from before begins shouting, shocked at what she was doing. I think everyone was, too. Even Evie mutters a quick, "Thank you." as they pass. And then Marina is standing on the stage and I'm shaking her hand, hoping it won't come down to the both of us.

The goodbyes were unimportant to me. My parents and I literally just sat in silence. Evangeline was talking about herself constantly, not leaving a word for me. My parents had taken Finely home.

****And then there was the train ride, where I wondered just how awful this would be. Because the girl my sister picked on so horribly, just saved her life. And now I owe her. And that's what had scared me.


End file.
